


Life is Like a Song

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Keep on Loving You [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: There were countless times, when it was just beginning and even not so long ago, Ed thought of throwing in the towel.  That feeling had nothing to do with not loving Liv…he loved Liv madly.





	

“What are you doing?” Liv asked. She didn’t even look at him as she finagled with the corkscrew.

“Nothing.” Ed replied, adjusting his phone.

“Are you being truthful?”

“Not entirely. I can't help it if you look absolutely beautiful when in heavy concentration. Need any help with that wine bottle?”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin my beauty by saying yes.” Liv smirked.

“Woman…”

Ed’s phone buzzing took his concentration away from the conversation and taking covert pictures of his fiancée. He looked down at the text message from his son. Jason and Caitlin had taken an Uber home and they were there safely. Ed quickly typed a message that he loved them and was so glad that they were all together today. Then he put the phone back in his pocket. 

Opening the fridge he grabbed two wine coolers and put them on the counter. He poured himself a glass of Knob Creek Bourbon and then walked into the living room. Sean and his girlfriend Zency Soo were doing a puzzle with Noah. Ed handed them the wine coolers.

“You really are a cool old man when you wanna be.” Sean said grinning. 

“Oh ha-ha. Your brother and sister got home just fine. I'm about to head outside to indulge in my bad habits.”

“I’ll join you.” his oldest son stood up from the couch.

“You're not allowed to have bad habits.” Ed said.

“Dad, I'm 20 years old.”

“I said what I said and I'm sticking to it.”

“Did you bring any with you?” Sean asked his girlfriend, smiling as he ignored his father.

Zency handed him the metal Avengers lunch pail that she used as a purse. Sean opened it, pulled out the silver cigarette case, and the black cigarette.

“Cloves are illegal in the state of New York.” Ed said.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Captain Tucker.” Zency smiled.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Daddy, I go?” Noah asked.

“No bud, you stay here and work on your puzzle. If you promise to be good I’ll show you a magic trick before bed.”

“Promise!” he exclaimed.

“Alright. Liv, we’ll be right back.”

“Sure. Zency, how about another slice of pie?”

“Oh yeah, sounds great Lieutenant Benson.”

Ed and Sean left the condo. They walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the lobby. It was raining out, had been raining all day. But the rain had gone from steady to light, not too bad to stand in. So they stood side by side next to Liv’s stoop. 

Each took a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette. It was quiet for a while but Ed never had a problem with quiet. He listened to the cigarette paper burn and the sound of wheels on wet tar as cars sped by. Sean would glance at him, not entirely sure what to say. It had been such a good day with Ed, Liv, and his siblings. This was their first official holiday as a whole family and Sean loved it. 

For so many years their dad had to come second to their mom’s family dinners. Sean was so glad his brother and sister refused to let it happen again. They loved being in Liv’s condo, yes he still thought of it as Liv’s condo. There was good food and excellent company. There was laughter and much love. Now there was a quiet smoke break.

“What do you think of her, dad?” Sean decided to break the silence.

“Zency? She's very nice. If she was nervous, I couldn’t tell…she jumped right in and got on with us. I appreciate her healthy appetite and that she and Liv were chatty. Is this a _thing_ thing or just a thing?”

“A _thing_ thing?” Sean raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been chatting with Caitlin too much.”

“You know what I mean.” Ed smiled some.

“Honestly, I'm crazy about her. She and my roommate Tiffany have been friends for a few years. We've known each other a little over a year but I just got the courage to ask her out three months ago. But we knew each other so well from having friend dates.”

“Does she know you well?”

“If you mean my dressing thing then yeah, she knows me well. She doesn’t subscribe to the gender binary and heteronormative restrictions of society.”

“Glad to hear it.” Ed smirked.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Oh yeah, but out of love, not a sense of being an old man who only partially understood what you said.”

“You're pretty cool…for an old man.” Sean laughed some.

“That I know.”

“I had a really good time today, dad. I'm so glad we could all be together for Thanksgiving. I've always loved Black Friday burger and fries but this was good. Being with Liv and Noah, we got to be a family.”

“Always, kid.” Ed took a deep inhale of his cigarette. “I loved being with you guys too.”

“I'm happy you and Liv are finally going to tie the knot. She is so good for you.”

Ed nodded, smiling as he thought about Liv. He didn’t think he'd ever loved someone as much as he loved her. It came quickly and knocked him on his ass. There were countless times, when it was just beginning and even not so long ago, Ed thought of throwing in the towel. That feeling had nothing to do with not loving Liv…he loved Liv madly. 

But relationships took work, hard work. Over a decade ago he put his all into trying to save the sinking sink with Betsy. It didn’t work and that failure still hung heavy around his neck. Ed didn’t want to lose Liv. He didn’t want to be a part-time dad to Noah like he was Sean, Caitlin, and Jason. This was his second chance and it was a wonderful thing. Being able to share it with his children, who he loved more than anything, filled Ed with joy.

“She threw me for a loop with the wedding thing.” Ed said. “She's been throwing me for a loop for almost 2 years.”

“She loves you, dad.” Sean took one last deep inhale before crushing the clove under his Adidas sneaker.

“The feeling is mutual.”

“I think I might be in love with Zency. I'm scared shitless.”

“If you're scared shitless then it’s probably love.”

“What if I mess up?” Sean asked.

“Of course you're going to mess up, because that’s what humans do. Men tend to do it more than women. Just be honest, care about her, and be yourself. Do you guys have plans after this?”

“We’re heading back to the apartment to bicker over what movie to watch. Tiff went to see her parents in Cherry Hill for the long holiday weekend.”

“You two are using protection, right?”

“Dad, I am so going to pretend that you didn’t just ask me that.” Sean said.

“You better answer me.”

“Yes, dad, oh my god. C'mon, let's go back inside…I wanna drink that wine cooler before we go. I also want to see you manage to make up a magic trick to impress Noah.”

“Noah is three years old.” Ed pressed some numbers into the key pad by the door to let them in. This was new and it was great; he hoped the front door was never broken again. “I hope it doesn’t take too much.”

***

“One more time, Daddy!” Noah exclaimed.

“Alright, one more time and then sleep. Agreed?”

“Yeah.”

“OK, look at my hands.” Ed held out his hands. “Nothing in them, right?”

“Right.”

“So I'm just gonna reach back here and,” Ed put his hand behind Noah’s ear. He came back with a nickel. “Voila.”

“Yay!” Noah clapped.

Ed smiled. It felt good to impress him. He was a toddler, it wasn’t all that hard, but it still felt good. Ed only knew about four magic tricks but it was good to know that he had at least a couple of more years for Noah to think he was the equivalent of David Copperfield. Did kids even know about David Copperfield these days?

“Now it’s time for someone to get some sleep. We’ll put this nickel under your pillow, since it’s magic it will bring you good luck. OK?”

“OK.”

“Love you, Noah.” Ed kissed his cheek.

“Love you, daddy. Night night.”

Ed got up from the bed, walked across the room, and turned out the light. The lamp on Noah’s bedside table spun and made cool shapes like planets and stars on his wall and ceiling. The window was open just a bit so a chilly breeze and the falling rain could lull him to sleep. All of his favorite blankets were on the bed and Ronin was there to be his sleep buddy. Ed closed the door only halfway, watching for a moment as Noah turned onto his side from his back and began to relax. 

The older man smiled and knew it was OK to walk away. He checked that the front door was secured and locked then went and checked the windows in the kitchen. After getting a bottle of water, Ed made his way into the master bedroom. Liv was lying on the bed. Her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose but her eyes were closed. 

As Ed’s father would say, the TV was watching her. Ed pushed the door up and climbed onto the bed. He couldn’t help giving her just the softest kiss on the lips. He liked it so much that he did it again. Olivia opened her eyes, reaching out to caress his face.

“I feel like Sleeping Beauty.” She whispered.

“I can see that.”

“Today was fantastic.”

“Did you have a good time?” Ed asked.

“I had the best time. Your kids are amazing. They’re so funny and smart and kind. It felt like a real family holiday for the first time in my life. I'm being honest, Ed.”

“I always assume you're being honest. What did you think of Zency Soo?”

“I think there might not be a more perfect person for Sean on earth. And her laugh…I love her laugh.”

“I love your laugh, Benson.” He kissed her lips. “I have a question for you?”

“Ask.”

“Are you really going to marry me?”

“Counter question.” Liv said.

“OK.”

“Are you really concerned that I'm not?”

“I'm not entirely sure what to think, I'm still floating on air.” He smiled. “I got to tell my kids today that we’re getting married and it felt…”

“Wonderful?” Liv finished his sentence.

“No, it felt better than that. It felt…nothing has ever felt more right.”

“Righter?”

“That’s not a word, baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.” Ed nodded. “Do you want to get back to your nap?”

“I can sleep tomorrow.” She took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand. “I plan to sleep tomorrow.”

“What do you want to do now?”

Liv grinned as she lifted the sweater over his head. Dressed down Ed Tucker was probably her favorite. She was so used to seeing him in a suit; black, blue, or gray. But he was something to behold in a pair of blue jeans and a Polo sweater. He wore his clothes quite well though without him Liv had little to complain about. And right now she wanted him without them.

“I'm spoiling you.” Ed murmured between passionate kisses as he straddled her legs. “Don’t you worry, I'm also enjoying every moment of it.”

He was unbuttoning her shirt, taking his time kissing every bit of exposed skin. It was the reason she wore it in the first place. Liv didn’t often wear buttoned shirts but she learned over time how much Ed loved to unbuttoned them. Now she had a few more sprinkled into her wardrobe. And she could've put on her comfy home clothes about an hour ago when Sean and Zency left but what would've been the fun in that?

“I love you, Captain.” Liv sighed as every button was undone and Ed spread the blouse open.

“I love you more baby.” He bent to kiss her stomach. His nose moved across her skin and Ed took a deep inhale. “You smell so good.”

“C'mere, I wanna tell you something.” She took hold of his short, silver hair and pulled him back up to eye level. Ed couldn’t help but laugh, the woman was something else. “I know I drive you crazy a lot and I know sometimes I have no idea which way is up, but we deserve this happiness. And I'm so glad that even though I took you on such an emotional roller coaster that you stayed with me.”

“There was nowhere else I wanted to be.” Ed kissed her nose. “Not then, and not now. Not ever as a matter of fact.”

“So make love to me…slow, Ed, nice and slow.”

“I'm sampling every treat on the buffet tonight. It is Thanksgiving after all; I want us to be happy and full when we’re done.”

Liv laughed, reaching to turn off the television and then the lamp. She loved it in the darkness, when all their other senses were heightened. She loved to touch him, hear him, smell him, and definitely taste him. She loved every inch of her man and the feeling was mutual. There was much to be grateful for this year and as they all went around the table this afternoon, Liv made sure to express those things. But tonight, in the bedroom, with Ed, so many others sprang to mind. She’d have to tell him all about it when they started talking again.

***


End file.
